


Boato

by julietstrange



Category: Danger Gang
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando é mentira, um boato dura pouco. Será?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boato

O sinal batera há dois minutos. Hiko, apressada, tentava não esbarrar nos outros alunos. Andava de cabeça baixa, pois não queria chamar atenção para seu rosto. Entrou na sala, sentou-se numa das carteiras do fundo e abriu o caderno de modo a ficar escondida atrás dele. Quando o professor chegou, a sala ficou em silêncio.

\- Bom dia classe... Você aí do fundo, tire o caderno da sua frente.

Percebendo que era consigo, Hiko abaixou o caderno, exibindo óculos de lentes escuras. Curiosos os alunos a encaravam.

\- Mocinha, você sabe muito bem que é proibido usar óculos escuros na sala de aula. – ralhou o professor mal humorado.

\- Sei. – murmurou a garota timidamente.

\- Então tire-o logo. – disse o professor, sem paciência.

Hesitante, Hiko tirou os óculos. O som proveniente de seus colegas de classe era variado. Alguns ficaram espantados, outros sentiram nojo. Algumas garotas comentavam aos sussurros.

_\- Neh, neh. O que você acha que aconteceu?_

_\- Deve ter apanhado do pai._

_\- Ou do namorado._

_\- Mas ela não é lésbica?_

_\- Você acha que alguma menina fez aquilo?_

\- Silêncio! – gritou o professor. Logo, mandou seus alunos abrirem o livro e prosseguiu com a aula.

Hiko tentava ignorar os comentários sobre seu olho direito que, mesmo sob curativo, estava com um aspecto horrível. Antes de cogitar em prestar atenção na aula Waka, sua amiga que sentava atrás de si, cutucou-a e lhe entregou um pedaço pequeno de papel.

"Brigou?"

Rapidamente Hiko respondeu e lhe passou o papel clandestinamente.

Depois de alguns segundos Waka cutucou sua amiga novamente e entregou o bilhete.

"Então o quê?"

Não dava para explicar a situação por papel então Hiko apenas escreveu "caí" e jogou o papel para trás. Um instante depois uma gargalhada quebrou o silêncio. Todos olharam para o fundo da sala.

\- Algum problema, senhorita? – perguntou o professor já irritado.

\- Nenhum, professor. – respondeu Waka, se recompondo do riso.

No intervalo Hiko explicou detalhadamente o que ocorrera. Waka tentava segurar o riso, mas no fundo estava com um pouco de pena da amiga, aquilo devia ter doído. Pouco depois dela terminar de contar a estória, duas garotas se aproximaram.

\- Nossa, Hiko! O que aconteceu com seu olho?

Antes de responder, Waka pulou no pescoço da amiga e falou. – Ela brigou com um cara. - Hiko virou-se para encarar a menor que sorriu cúmplice.

\- É? – disse as duas curiosas.

\- É sim. Ele era deste tamanho – indicou a altura do suposto valentão colocando a mão acima da cabeça e erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés – e desta largura. – abriu os braços e voltou a se enganchar no pescoço de Hiko.

\- Ohh! E só saiu com um olho roxo? Incrível! – disseram como se a dona dos comentários não estivesse presente.

Depois que as meninas se afastaram, Hiko tirou Waka do pescoço e tentou entender o que ela fizera.

\- Ficou maluca? Agora vão achar que eu saio brigando por aí. E se alguém vier me desafiar? Vou ficar com o outro olho roxo.

\- Relaxa. É melhor ter uma boa fama do que dizer o que realmente aconteceu. Se machucar por ter caído não é muito heroico. – disse tranquila.

\- Heroico? E desde quando brigar com alguém é heroico?

\- Ah, todo mundo vai te adorar. Acho que vou dizer que você salvou um gatinho que estava sendo maltratado.

E assim, no dia seguinte...

_\- A Hiko é bem forte neh?_

_\- É sim. Ela salvou um gatinho que estava sendo espancado por uma gangue._

_\- Nossa! E ela só saiu com um olho roxo?_

_\- Eu fiquei sabendo que ela luta judô e derrubou cinco caras com um só golpe._

_\- Incrível!_

Hiko dirigiu-se até a amiga que estava sentada num banco. – Judô, Waka? Eu não sei nada de artes marciais.

\- Ah, mas ninguém vai saber disso. – disse confiante e não falaram mais sobre o assunto naquele dia.

No outro dia, a história foi aumentando...

_\- Oe, você ficou sabendo que a Hiko é uma heroína?_

_\- É?_

_\- É sim. Ela apanhou do namorado, salvou um gato dos arruaceiros e uma criança de ser atropelada. Tudo isso ao mesmo tempo._

_\- Impossível. Mas vem cá, ela não era lésbica?_

_\- Foi por isso que o cara bateu nela, mas a Hiko deu dois socos na cara dele e disse que preferia mil vezes uma mulher._

_\- Nossa!_

A suposta heroína perguntou à Waka enquanto seguiam para a sala de aula. – Antes era um gato, agora tem também uma criança?

\- Eu não disse nada. – se defendeu.

\- E essa história de namorado? – Mas a amiga não ouviu e dessa vez Hiko deixou o assunto quieto.

Mas a coisa só foi aumentando...

_\- Será que a Hiko tem super poderes?_

_\- Lógico que não!_

_\- Mas ela brigou com o namorado, com cinco arruaceiros, com um gato feroz, com uma criança birrenta e ainda foi atropelada._

_\- Eita! E só saiu com um olho roxo? Vocês não estão exagerando?_

_\- Sei lá, mas que o ex-namorado está em coma, isso eu tenho certeza._

\- Waka, desde quando meu ex-namorado está em coma? – perguntou Hiko brava e com receio dos boatos piorarem ainda mais sua reputação.

\- Hum... desde sempre? Eu nunca soube que você tinha um namorado. – disse a menor, distraída com o jogo de seu celular multicolorido.

\- Não tenho.

\- Hein?

\- Esquece. - desistiu de tentar falar com ela. Daqui a pouco Hiko teria matado o ex-namorado, os arruaceiros, o gato e a criança. E claro, a pessoa que a atropelou.

No dia seguinte ela não tinha matado ninguém ainda, mas o assunto não melhorou...

_\- Ficou sabendo que a Hiko brigou com a amante?_

_\- Quem?_

_\- A Waka._

_\- Mas ela não tinha brigado com o ex-namorado? Ele até ficou em coma depois que apanhou._

_\- A verdade é que ele descobriu que elas tinham um caso e atropelou o gato da Waka, por isso a Hiko bateu nele._

_\- Mas não eram os arruaceiros que tinha atropelado o gato?_

_\- Não. Eles atropelaram a criança._

_\- Aquela que a Hiko salvou?_

_\- É._

_\- E por que ela brigou com a Waka?_

_\- Porque ela começou a dar mais atenção ao gato do que à amante._

_\- Ah!_

\- Waka!

\- Oi meu amor.

\- Meu amor o caramba! – Furiosa, Hiko puxou a amiga para o banheiro e se trancaram no último box.

\- Seu gato está bem?

\- Está por q...

\- Nós temos um caso?

\- Hein?

\- É. Porque depois de eu ter batido no meu suposto namorado por causa do seu gato, ainda briguei com cinco caras e fui atropelada. Ah não! A criança que eu salvei que foi atropelada. Depois eu briguei com você, mas isso é um pouco verdade porque estou brigando com você agora. – dizia com escárnio.

\- Nossa! – assustada com a agressividade das palavras da maior, foi o que Waka conseguiu dizer.

\- Nossa digo eu!

\- Eu só falei sobre o gato, que não era o meu... E nem eram cinco caras.

\- Kami-sama! Minha imagem está acabada. – virou-se de costas para Waka, que estava sentada no vaso sanitário, e apoiou a cabeça na porta. Ficou um tempo se acalmando e pensando no que fazer.

Waka se sentia culpada, não imaginava as proporções que aquilo tomaria. Num impulso, se levantou e abraçou a amiga. – Desculpa.

Hiko virou-se e ainda abraçadas sugeriu. – Vou contar a verdade para todo mundo.

\- Todo mundo? Não é necessário. Eu contei a história do gato para uma só pessoa.

\- Que contou pra mais uma e em uma semana todos contaram a própria versão.

\- Boatos, quando são mentirosos, duram só uma semana. É melhor esperar e logo todos esquecem.

\- Verdade?

\- Verdade.

No dia seguinte...

\- Oe, Waka!

\- Thera, Rei.

\- Hiko não veio hoje? - perguntou Thera.

\- Não, ela foi tirar o ponto.

\- Afinal, o que houve realmente? – Rei se manifestou.

\- Ela tropeçou, se apoiou numa prateleira de livros e caiu com tudo em cima dela. Levou dois pontos na sobrancelha e ficou com o olho roxo.

Rei e Thera se olharam, acharam o acidente um modo patético de conseguir um olho roxo, mas não falaram mais sobre aquilo. Na semana seguinte, o olho de Hiko estava bem melhor, o inchaço tinha diminuído e o melhor de tudo é que ninguém mais falava sobre o assunto.

_\- Ei, eu vi a Hiko e a Waka saindo juntas do banheiro, semana passada._

_\- E daí?_

_\- Daí que elas tinham brigado, lembra?_

_\- Ah é!_

Fim


End file.
